Speakers are widely applied in mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, portable game player, portable multimedia devices, or the like, for converting electrical signals into audible sounds. A related speaker includes a vibration system, a magnetic system, and a holder for holding the vibration system and the magnetic system.
The vibrating system includes a membrane and a coil assembly connected to the membrane, the coil assembly includes a coil located in the magnetic gap provided by the magnetic system. In operation, the coil receives an electric signal and drives the membrane to vibrate and produce sound. In order to receive the electric signal, the coil generally includes a lead wire fixed to a solder pad on the holder by welding.
In the above-described speaker, when the membrane is driven to vibrate with great vibration amplitude, because the lead wire of the coil is fixed to the holder, the vibration of the membrane may be retarded by the coil. This may cause the membrane to suffer undesired shaking, and correspondingly sound distortion. Therefore, an acoustic performance of the speaker is low. Moreover, the membrane may be impaired when the shaking of the membrane is too strong, and thus a reliability of the speaker is also low.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new speaker which can overcome the aforesaid problems.